Percy's New Puppy
by WiseGirl1609
Summary: For Percy and Annabeth's anniversary Annabeth decides to suprise Percy with a present. Percabeth! Like and Review!
1. The New Puppy - Annabeth

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters

I burst in the doorway of 7284 Maple Rose Ln and survey the area. The table is on its side, the plant has been tipped over, and the kitchen sink is full of dishes. There is glass on the floor, along with a trail of blood droplets headed to the bathroom. I roll my eyes. I swear, my boyfriend can be such a Seaweed Brain sometimes.

"Percy! I thought I told you to not do the dishes!" I yell. I hear a whimper and I snort. I put down my bag and grab the box of Batman bandaids I keep for when I see kids outside crying because of a 'boo boo' or whatever. The door is slightly ajar, so I walk in. I see Percy sitting in the fetal position, and holding a tissue to his finger. The finger isn't even bleeding anymore. I raise my eyebrows and shake the box in front of me.

"I don't know what you see in these, but would a Batman bandaid help your owie?" I ask sarcastically.

"Wise Girl, I don't know what you don't see in these, and, yes, I'll take a bandaid," Percy replies coolly. I hand him a bandage with Batman in a pose with his arms crossed. These things are so stupidly cheesy. Percy runs his cut underwater and it heals immediately. Shoot. I was hoping he wouldn't do that. I want him to walk around with Batman on his finger and be mortified.

"Oh, yeah… I forgot that water heals me," Percy says stupidly. I mentally facepalm. Why does my heart belong to this idiot?

"Why does our house look like a hurricane came through it?" I ask Percy accusingly.

"Well, since we just moved here to Maine and my job at the aquarium doesn't start until next week, I wanted to help around the house. You were at work with your new architectural firm that accepted you three seconds after you applied and I felt bad because you do all the housework, so I decided to try and do the dishes for you. I broke a water glass and tried to pick it up but I cut myself… and then I was trying to get some tissues so I could put pressure on the bleeding but I tripped over the table and the table knocked over the plant and… yeah," Percy looks at me sheepishly. That's sweet that he wanted to help, but it just made a bigger mess for me to clean up.

"I'm glad you wanted to help. You have advanced to the level of being slightly smart! But… you knocked over a bunch of things-" I get cut of by Percy's enthusiastic reply.

"I can put the plant back and then vacuum up the dirt! And I can right the table again! I think you should clean up the glass, though." I giggle. He laughs with me. After a moment or two, I calm down and start to walk out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Percy calls, getting up and stopping me from going anywhere by grabbing my wrist.

"To go clean up the glass," I answer in what I call my 'duh' voice. Percy looks at me, hurt.

"Without giving your boyfriend a kiss?" The nerve that idiot has. I raise my eyebrows and lean in slowly, torturing Percy. I suddenly back away and get my hand back.

"You don't get a kiss until you clean up your mess," I tell him and then go to the closet to get a broom. Percy follows me.

"If you want a kiss, I told you to go clean up your mess!" I say without turning around. He mumbles angrily while stalking away. I grab the broom and head to the kitchen to sweep up the glass. Once I deposit it in the garbage, I go check on Percy. He had the vacuum going and is sucking up all the dirt that spilled out of the plant. I watch him without him seeing me. As much as I hate to admit it, Percy is handsome. He has adorable, soft jet black hair and deep, ever-changing sea green eyes that I could stare into forever and never get bored with.

Percy turns off the vacuum and looks up, seeing me. "Now?" He asks impatiently. I give in. I can't resist those beautiful eyes for long. In advance forward and give him a small peck on the lips. Then, I shrug on my coat and grab my keys.

"Now where are you going? Can I come? Why didn't you kiss me longer?" Percy asks, bombarding me with questions.

"I'm going to get you a present for your birthday tomorrow, so, no, you can't come. I didn't kiss you for longer because I need to go get takeout as well, and everywhere good is closing soon. Don't forget that the rest of the seven are coming over tomorrow, along with a few choice guests that are a surprise for you!" I call over my shoulder. I hop in the car and check my phone that Leo made. It's monster proof. Of course it is, he's a child of Hephaestus! He can make anything! I start driving to a Chinese place that closes in twenty minutes. As soon as I get the food, I take a left and park. I get out of the car and walk into the store I pulled up in front of. A lady meets me there.

"Are you Annabeth Chase?" I nod, "Perfect! I've been waiting for you! Follow me!"


	2. The New Puppy - Percy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters

Annabeth just ditches me. I plop down on the couch, bored. I have nothing to do, so I decide to go clean the kitchen. Actually, wait. Bad idea. I don't want a replay of what happened a half hour ago. I should go… hold up. It's my birthday tomorrow? The seven are coming over? Oh, crap. I gotta go demigod-proof this house. Alright. I'll take care of the proofing I need for each person.

Hazel. No gems, jewelry, or silverware around her. I pull out all metals and shove them in a drawer in the bedroom.

Frank. No fire. Not much I can do about that, except hope that Leo isn't in a teasing mood. Ha. Like that would ever happen.

Leo. You could be in an empty room and he would still find a way to drive you crazy, so nothing I can do there either.

Jason. Nothing flammable. We can't have him burning up my home. Leo and Jason together could burn down a city! I grab all things flammable and stuff them in the same drawer as the metals.

Piper. She's okay. I don't need to proof anything for he- okay, never mind. All pictures of Annabeth and I are getting put away. Piper has an inner Aphrodite when she sees what she calls 'Percabeth.' The house is officially demigod-proofed! Hey… if it's my birthday, it's an anniversary! Annabeth and I will have been dating for four years tomorrow! I guess tomorrow is as good a time as any to give her the present I've been saving. No, it's not a ring. Annabeth doesn't want to get married until college is finished, and I don't even know if she'll want to marry me. I hear the door open.

"Annabeth!" I yell, skidding down the hallway. She sees me and she bursts out laughing. I must look stupid, unlike her. Annabeth is gorgeous. She has blonde hair that curls gently at the bottom and is let loose today, so it hangs down just past her shoulders. Her eyes are a stormy gray that can be scary at times. Just another reason I love her- she can take care of herself and doesn't have to run to me for help.

Yes. I love her. I do. Oh my Greeks, I love her. She is amazing.

"Percy?" Annabeth snaps her delicate fingers in front of my face. I blink.

"What?"

"Whoa… the Hero of Olympus has figured out how to think! Someone should document this moment!" Annabeth laughs, sounding like an angel from above, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You were my cause of distraction. Can I change the payment? I don't want a penny, I want a kiss!" I look at her with a smirk tugging at my lips. I know that she loves kissing me.

"Seaweed Brain! It's a figure of speech!" What?

"Well, I didn't know that!"

"Oh, gosh, Percy. You're going to kill me one of these days," Wise Girl says, rising a hand through her hair. I kiss her. I can't help it. It's her fault for being so darn beautiful! She is used to surprise kisses like these by now, so she smiles against my lips and kisses me back. After a few seconds, she pulls back.

"The food is going to get cold," she says as a way of explanation.. I lunge for the takeout and grab my portion.

"Mmmmm…" I say around a mouthful of noodles. Wise Girl shakes her head at me.

"Bedtime. Now. Can't have the birthday boy tired!" I mimic her.

"Bedtime. Now. Can't have the anniversary girl tired!"

"You remember?" She asks, stunned.

"Of course I do! You're the most important thing in my life! How could I forget?" I tell her animatedly. After she finishes eating, I grab her hand and pull her upstairs. I immediately pass out on the bed. I can practically sense Annabeth snorting as she sees me.


	3. The New Puppy - Annabeth 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters

Annabeth Chase's POV

Percy passes out on the bed and as soon as I check to make sure he is breathing deeply, I run downstairs. My feet thud quietly on the steps and I wince, stopping for a moment to make sure Percy didn't wake up. I hear his snores and continue on, more carefully this time. I grab the box I left by the door and peek inside. The present is still in perfect condition. I grin happily as I tie a bow around it.

As I tiptoe back upstairs, I think about how much happier I have been since I started dating Percy. He just makes me smile with his stupidity, and make me feel bubbly inside when he kisses me. I walk into the bedroom and grab my pajamas. I head into the bathroom. When I come out, Percy is sitting up.

"Wise Girl… sleep with me!" Ewwwww. No. I don't care how long we've been dating. Gross.

"No, Seaweed Brain," I laugh and kiss him goodnight, then head into the living room. I unfold the couch and grab the blankets we keep in the closet that I pull out every night.

"I just want to kiss you when I wake up, though!"

"You still can, you just have to get out of bed. You're so lazy, Seaweed Brain," I reprimand him. He groans.

"Fine." I snuggle up in my bed and try to get some shut eye.

I wake up at six in the morning. I remember it's Percy's birthday and get up to go make blue pancakes for him. He has the weirdest taste in food. As the pancakes are frying, I feel arms wrap around me from behind.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I tell him, "and happy birthday!"

"Hi, Wise Girl. Are those pancakes almost done?" He says, burying his face into my hair. I playfully push him away from me.

"Percy! You're supposed to say, 'thank you,' and then tell me 'happy anniversary!' And don't smell my hair, I haven't showered yet. It probably smells like sweat," I tell him.

"I know that! I was teasing you!" He laughs, "Thank you, Wise Girl, and happy four year anniversary!" He hugs me again and then the last thing I told him finally caught up.

"Your hair doesn't smell bad! It smells like lemons and oranges…" he trails off, his eyes going dreamy. I shake my head, laughing. The only way to get him out of this is to kiss him, I know. So, I kiss him gently. He snaps back to attention quickly and kisses me back. I pull away and take off the pancakes. I slide them on a plate for my birthday boy and he shovels them down.

"This isn't possible, but I think you make these better than my mom," Percy tells me after he's eaten sixths. I grab his hand and drag him into the living room. I spent the whole night worrying about the present. I hoped it wouldn't make any noise until he opened it. All seems to go well, though.

"Here's your present," I tell Seaweed Brain, shoving the box in his direction gently, "Do not shake it." He opens it and his face lights up when he sees what's inside. The contents jump out at him and lick his face. He laughs.

"Annabeth! You got me a golden retriever puppy!"

"Way to state the obvious," I roll my eyes.

"Thank you!" He almost squeals like a fangirl. He hugs the puppy close.

"My puppy. My puppy," he murmurs over and over until his face lights up once again. "I'm going to name him Perry! It sounds like Percy!" I groan. The cheesiness, it's taking over my life.

"My turn to hold our puppy," I say to Percy, holding out my arms. He just turns his body away from me.

"No. He's mine and I love him more than anything… other than you!" He adds quickly, seeing my expression.

"Nice save, buddy," I mutter, then say louder, "Please? I want to hold our puppy!"

"Technically, it's my puppy." I snort. Normally, I'm all about the details, but now, I just want to hold the puppy.

"Technicalities. I bought him! Without me, you wouldn't have him!" Percy finally relents and lets me hold the bundle of joy.

"Thank you. Now here you go. That's all I wanted to do," I hand the dog back to Percy while expressing myself thoroughly and gratefully. I kiss him.

"You dropped the details! Wow!" Percy murmurs against my lips. I smile.

"Well, sometimes the technicalities can lead to great things, like this." I capture his lips again.

"Happy birthday, Seaweed Brain."

"I think I like technicalities now…" Percy mumbles, while looking deep into my eyes.


	4. And The Chaos Shall Reign - Percy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters

I love Perry. I love him more than if I got him from anyone else because it's from my Wise Girl. I've know Annabeth for almost seven years now. I'm trying to work up the courage to propose to her. Not going great.

"Wise Girl… I demigod-proofed the house. Also known as I ADHD-and-dyslexic-proofed the house. Also known as I Leo-proofed the house," I tell Annabeth thoughtfully whilst grinning. She snickers. Yes! I made her laugh!

"Good job, Percy. What are we going to do with Perry while everyone is here?" Dang it. Haven't thought about that yet.

"I say just let him run loose. He will be loved. Obviously. I mean, who doesn't love puppies?"

"True… but are you sure he will be okay?" Annabeth asks worriedly.

"For sure. If he isn't, I will watch him," I reassure her. Just then, the puppy does his business all over my lap. Annabeth cracks up.

"Oh my Greeks, Percy. That timing couldn't have been better! Hey, you might want to put your clothes in the wash. You don't want the smell to be permanent," Annabeth tells me, all the while grinning.

"Thanks for the sympathy," I grumble. I put Perry outside, where he runs around. He looks so happy. I can't possibly stay mad at him. I then head upstairs to change my shorts. I throw my shorts in the washing machine and start it. I walk back downstairs, ready to go somehow make a comeback towards Annabeth, and I see Thalia sitting on the couch.

"What… when did you get here?" I ask Thalia, surprised. She looks up.

"About time, Kelp Head. Did you know that Annabeth can change five times faster than you?"

"Nice to see you, too," I say nonchalantly, used to her attitude by now. I go sit by Wise Girl on the couch and hold her hand.

"So, what's new in the life of Thalia: The Hunter Of Artemis?" I ask dramatically, waving my free hand around.

"Not much, other than I quit the hunters," she says casually.

"Oh, that's cool- wait, what?" I stare at her in disbelief. Annabeth looks at Thalia with wide eyes. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat, and is about to say something when Leo bursts through the doorway.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Percy… happy birthday to you…" Leo sings, way out of tune. By the end, the rest of us have our ears plugged and a grimace on our faces.

"Thanks, Leo. Was that really necessary though?" I ask weakly, scarred for life.

"Puppy!" Leo says, ignoring my question and running outside. He gives Perry a big hug and I flinch. I don't want Leo to burn my precious baby. Jason and Piper walk in the door holding hands.

"Hey Percy, Annabeth, Thalia," Jason says, greeting us.

"Hey, guys! Does someone want to go free my puppy from the one and only Leo?" I ask hopefully. Piper looks out the window and squeals.

"Jason! We should get a puppy! I mean, seeing as our house is the same style as Annabeth's, you have no excuse about it being too small!" She shrieks.

"Honey, just because we live down the street next to the rest of the seven doesn't mean it's the same style," Jason says, grabbing at any last straws.

"Actually, all the houses on this street are the same style," Annabeth points out, "Thalia, you were saying?"

"Um, yeah, I quit the Hunters. I kind of… feel a strong feeling towards another," she says awkwardly.

"And who is this other?" Piper asks excitedly.

"You don't need to know," Thalia answers, blushing beet red.

"Oh, but I do! I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, did you forget?"

"Yeah, who is this person?" Hazel asks, coming in with Frank, Nico, and Calypso.

"Guys, just stop," Thalia says, blushing even harder when she sees Nico. Oh, gosh. Is this what I think it is. Nico walks up to Thalia.

"I think it's time," he tells her. She nods reluctantly.

"It's time."


	5. And The Chaos Shall Reign - Annabeth

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I love reading the reviews! I also love continuing to check up on my stats and see how many people have viewed it. We're over 1,000 views and 400 visitors! Let's keep those numbers growing! I'm going to start putting the POVs in too. This is my first fanfiction, so that means a lot to me! Enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to drop a review at the bottom!**

Annabeth POV

"It's think it's time," Nico tells Thalia, completely serious. She nods regretfully.

"It's time." They slowly lean in. Oh my Greeks. No way! Of course, being the Seaweed Brain he is, Percy interrupts with confusion written all over his face.

"Time for what?" I smack the back of his head and motion for him to be quiet. Thalia and Nico are so focused on each other, they don't even notice the commotion. Once they are a centimeter apart, Nico reaches up and adjusts Thalia's silver band from when she was a Hunter, which apparently has a no return policy. He leans back and looks at us.

"We totally got you guys! We couldn't have planned it better, Thals!" He says, cracking up. Nico looks over at Thalia. I have been watching her, and she has very red cheeks. Suspicion: confirmed. She has the look of torture in her eyes.

"Thalia? What's wr-" Nico starts, concerned. He gets cut off by her lips pressed against his. Piper is hyperventilating. She's covering her mouth with her hand to stop her screams from coming out and jumping up and down. She wrenches the hand holding Jason's from his grip and runs outside. I watch her let her squeal out. I can hear from in here, though it's muffled. Thalia pulls back, and Nico sits there shocked.

"Sorry…" she mutters, embarrassed.

"That was amazing," Nico says, seemingly not knowing he said it out loud. He looks at all of our expressions and flushes. "Did I say that out loud?" We all nod with our eyebrows raised.

"Yes! First Thalico kiss! Do you know how long I've waited for that?" Piper asks, coming in. Jason grabs her hand again.

"Pipes, calm down." I watch Nico open his mouth to say something more.

"Well, then, I don't feel ashamed about doing this," he says, leaning forward and kissing Thalia again. I can't help it- I squeal. Everyone looks at me strangely.

"What?" I ask self consciously.

"We just never thought you were into romance," Leo answers, walking in. He's holding Perry, and Percy immediately gets up to grab 'his baby.' His words, not mine. He cuddles Perry into his chest. I sit next to him, forgotten.

"We should have a grill-off," Percy says suddenly, looking up. We have started to ignore Nico and Thalia because they obviously aren't going to stop relishing in their new-found ability to kiss each other.

"Percy, no," I say, knowing exactly what he's thinking.

"Why not, Wise Girl?" He asks, reaching for my hand and giving me those puppy dog eyes again.

"Erm, what's a grill-off?" Frank asks.

"We have a meal that is decided by the gir- sorry, women. The guys each have a grill and they have to see who can make it the best. It's a basic menu so we can do whatever we want with the things we have to make. Depending on the menu, the women give us a time limit," Percy responds immediately.

"Dude, that's awesome. I could make my tacos!" Leo says. I groan. Please, no.

"I'm pretty sure that since it's Percy's birthday, he gets to choose," Piper says reluctantly. We both know how these go. Jason and Percy- before we moved here to Maine- would have grill-offs once a month. They had actually gotten quite good at it.

"I'm in," Nico put in. We all snap our heads to look at them. We didn't notice they had stopped lip-locking.

"Me, too," Frank agrees. Why, in Zeus' name, did Percy suggest this?

"Percy, I'll fall asleep with you tonight if we don't do this," I bribe him. Percy looks tormented.

"Well, all the guys already said they wanted to do this, so it looks like I'm outvoted. Sorry, Wise Girl." Piper and I look at each other like the end of the world is going to happen, and we know what that look looks like all too well. I run into the kitchen and grab my supply of earplugs left over from the last grill-off in New York. I hand a set to Hazel, Piper, and Calypso, and keep one for myself. The earplugs are being handed out because the guys like to scream their heads off while doing this, well, at least Jason and Percy do. I explain the rules to the girls who haven't done this before.

"We are supposed to collaborate and come up with a menu for the guys to make. It can only be made on the grill, stove,

and on a normal table with knives and all kitchen supplies. We have to have a protein, vegetable, fruit, grain, and a dessert on the menu. They have to grill it. Depending on how hard and time-consuming the meal is, we give them a time limit," I explain, hoping I was thorough enough.

"Got it," Hazel says, and Calypso and Thalia nod. We huddle and come up with the menu. As soon as we finish, we walk outside. They guys all have an apron tied around their neck and a grill and a table in front of each of them. We had printed out the menu earlier, and placed one face down on each of the tables.

"Your time begins…" I start, then look behind Percy. I see something that terrifies me beyond nothing else. Oh, no.

"What is it?" Percy asks, concerned. He turns around to look at what I am gaping at. His eyes widen as well.

"Zeus, save us all," he says, before everything went dark- for me.

 **Author's Note: Cliffy! Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! Until next chapter!**


	6. And The Chaos Shall Reign - Percy 2

**Author's Note: Hi! I am SO sorry that I didn't update yesterday! School is busy because the year is ending and I didn't have time to write or update. I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review! Once again, I'm really sorry!**

Okay, I have to admit that I would love to back out of this grill-off now. I mean, Annabeth bribed me! She said she would snuggle me in bed tonight! Life doesn't get better than that! But, no. They guys all are into it. Stupid, Percy, stupid. Why did I suggest this? Poor Wise Girl looks miserable and Piper's face mirrors hers. Thalia, Hazel, and Calypso's faces are a combination of confusion, dread, and understanding. Us guys are all standing here, ready to get our menus and cook our hearts out.

"Okay, so we can use the stove. First person to the stove when they need it, gets it. If you need the stove for something but ours is taken, you can just go to Jason's, Frank's, or Leo's. Guys, we live like twenty feet from each other," I explain the oven situation.

"Your time begins…" Annabeth says after placing a piece of paper face down on the fold-out tables for each of us guys. She opens her mouth to say, 'now,' but then her jaw drops and she looks terrified.

"What is it?" I brandish my butter knife that is conveniently right on my table. I heft it in my hand as I turn around, ready to protect my Wise Girl. My eyes widen.

"Zeus, save us all," I say. Perry has somehow gotten into our tree- I thought dogs couldn't climb trees. He also somehow found a tarantula and was carrying it in his mouth. He leaps from his perch on the highest branch in the tree and lands directly on Annabeth's face. She falls over. I drop my butter knife and run over to her.

"Oh my gosh! Annabeth! Are you okay?" I pull Perry off of her. Her eyes are closed. I start to hyperventilate. Is she dead? I don't know how to do CPR! Her eyelids flutter open. She takes one look at the dog and screams.

"I'll get it! I'll punish the dog! Perry, you are a bad dog. A bad, bad, bad dog," I tell Perry while looking at Annabeth, nervous that she's going to pass out on me again.

"No! You stupid, idiotic Seaweed Brain! There's a s-s-spider!" She yells at me. I look at Perry and realize that I had, in fact, forgotten about the tarantula. I continue to hold Perry by the scruff of his neck and I run him to the lake just a few miles from our house. You may be thinking, Just a few miles? Percy, are you okay? Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. Anyways, because I'm a demigod, I can run really far without getting too tired. After saving the world twice, I would hope that some skill rubbed off on me.

The reason I'm going to the lake is because Annabeth would freak if she thought there was a live spider within 2 miles of her. Leo has made some weird spray or something that surrounds our neighborhood, but this little sticker must have snuck through. Remind me to tell Leo to go put another layer of spray on, brain. I arrive at the lake a little more than 20 minutes later. I hardly even broke a sweat on the way here. I stick Perry's back into the water and hold him there, despite his thrashing. Looks like this dog isn't a water dog. Too bad. Well, I guess you can't have everything in one dog. I will the water to drown the spider, and as soon as I sense the water releasing its hold on the spider, I pull out Perry. I shake him over the grass and the spider falls off. I wrinkle my nose. Gross. At least it's not polluting the water.

I run back home, this time with Perry sprinting by my side. When I arrive home, panting, I see the guys all looking at me like I'm insane.

"Dude, why'd you just leave for forty-five minutes? We had to wait for you to come back?" Leo asks me, annoyed.

"I love you," Wise Girl tells me. Looks like she knows what I did. She presses her lips against mine and wraps her arms around my neck. I put my hands in her soft hair and kiss her back.

"Guys, we are trying to start a grill-off and Percy just made us wait for three quarters of an hour to start it. I still don't even know why he left and where he went, nor do I care. Can we just start this thing?" Jason asks impatiently. Whoa, I thought he was the patient one! I reluctantly pull away from my girlfriend and situate myself at my grill again.

"Your time begins… now!" Piper announces.

"Finally!" Leo shouts as he hurriedly flips his paper over like the rest of us. The menus were written in Ancient Greek so our dyslexia won't slow us down. We need to make six hamburgers, six grilled corn on the cobs, six fruit bowls, a bowl of pasta salad that feeds six, and the dessert is a cake. I decide to make a chocolate cake. I run inside and grab my big binder full of recipes and start flipping through, so I can see what to make first.

"Is that cheating?" Frank calls out, looking at me.

"Nope!" Annabeth yells back, earplugs at the ready. All the rest of the guys tear off through the backyard to their own houses to get their recipe books. I head inside to go start boiling water for the corn on the cob and preheat the oven for the cake. I start another pot of boiling water for the pasta. I go back outside to start mixing the cake mix. Leo, Frank, Jason, and Nico all get back at the same time as I come out.

"Dang it, Percy! I wanted to use your kitchen appliances! They're so much better than mine! But you're still going down, Handbag!" Nico screams, skidding around the corner. I grimace. Just because my nickname, Perce, sounds like a bag doesn't mean I can be called one! Out of the corner of my eye, I see Annabeth place her earplugs in. I wish I had my own pair. I can practically hear Wise Girl's thoughts: And now is when it begins.

 **Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Who's going to win? Leave a review and tell me who you think is going to win! I also love to hear about what you like about my story. I accept constructive criticism because it helps me become a better author! See you next chapter!**


	7. The Grill-Off Begins - Annabeth

**Author's Note: I feel horrible! I left this story for almost a week! Bad WiseGirl1609! Bad! I know you don't want to hear my lame excuses, but here they are anyways. First off, school has kept me busy with homework and studying for end of the year tests and all that. Second, I've been writing a lot of other stories.**

 **Thank you for sticking with this story. I mean, you have to have opened this fanfiction if you are reading this…. ANYWAYS! Please read and review! I read every review(that's not saying a lot, I don't get very many) and I smile whenever I see one in my inbox. So, please, REVIEW!**

Spiders. Why do they have to exist? At least my faithful boyfriend knows how to dispose of them properly. While he was gone, Leo was continuously setting his hair on fire because he was so impatient. Frank kept fidgeting and making weird faces. Jason crossed the yard and sat down, knowing that Percy would be a while. Nico sat on his table and zoned out. Thalia went over to sit by Nico. Calypso, Hazel, Piper, and I all just plopped on the grass.

Percy finally came back and I leaped up and kissed him, knowing that's what he wanted. Leo was really mad, though. When Piper finally told the boys to start, Leo was really impatient. None of the other guys noticed because they were so focused on their own work, but Leo burned the edges of his paper to a crisp. I don't think that even he noticed. All of us girls saw it and we all had to stuff a fist in our mouths to hold the laughter back. Percy pulled out his recipe book that he made only for these grill-offs. Frank noticed and looked over at Percy suspiciously.

"Is that cheating?" I smiled giddily. He has no idea how far the rules extend.

"Nope!" I pulled out my earplugs. If I was correct, within ten minutes I would be needing them. The boys tore off to their own houses, practically tripping over their own feet. Percy sauntered into the kitchen, claiming it as his own. When the other returned, they stared at Percy with wide eyes.

"Dang it, Percy! I wanted to use your kitchen appliances. They're so much better than mine! But you're still going down, Handbag!" Nico yelled. Yep. I was correct: earplugs went in.

Now, Percy is cooking up some concoction while the rest of the guys are fumbling around. Jason seems pretty in control as well, but he is way behind my boyfriend. Looks like Percy cooking dinner at least once a week has kept his meal-making skills top notch!

"Hey, guys! I just realized that I have an advantage over all of you! I can cook food while on the move!" Leo yells. Shoot! I can still hear people through these earplugs. Oh, well. It muffles the sound at least. Percy runs inside with his box of pasta and raw corn. I hear another yell.

"Well, guess what, Leo? I can make the water boil immediately!" Percy screams back.

"Really, Percy, really? I can hire skeletons to coke get more hands doing this work!" Nico counters.

"Actually, Nico, that's not allowed. All work has to be done by yourself. No others can help," Piper corrects. Looks like her earplugs aren't helping, either.

"Frank and I here can't do anything, except I can cool my food off faster with a breeze and he can turn into an animal to do something! I have no idea why he would turn into an animal, though!" Jason cries out, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

All of us girls doze off to the screams of the immature guys. When I wake up, I notice that there is only a half hour left. The boys are running around frantically, shaking bottles, chopping things up, mixing up strange bowls of pasta salad, and placing items on plates.

"Thirty minutes left! I repeat, thirty minutes left!" I yell, waking up all the girls. The guys, if possible, move even faster. It looks like they are in a time lapse video.

Cries of frustration ring out louder than ever. I leave to get out another folding table for the judges- the girls and I. I lug it back outside and recruit Calypso to help grab chairs. When we arrive back outside, I check my watch.

"Fifteen minutes! I would recommend to start to plate your food if you haven't already!" I call out, ready for the screams thrown my way. Unfortunately, Calypso wasn't ready for them, and she flinches.

"What happens if we go over time?" Frank calls out desperately. I don't know why he seems so desperate, his meal looks pretty good. Better than someone else's I see… anyways, I look at him, eyebrows raised.

"You can't. We make you step away from the table." Frank hurriedly turns back to his meal.

"Dang it! I just wasted a good 30 seconds!" He mutters under his breath. Thalia, Piper, and Hazel already set up the table, so Calypso and I unfold all the chairs. We sit down in a chair and fold our arms, trying to look professional. We fail miserably and burst out laughing.

Midlaugh, I cry out, "Two and a half minutes! Your meal needs to be set on the table next to your grill by the time your time is up!" Percy is ready. His plates are all full and lined up. His tongue is stuck out because he's focusing so hard on placing delicate leaves decoratively on the plates. Leo is quite the opposite. He is scrambling around, trying to put everything on the correct plates and moving them to the table by his grill. The rest of the boys are somewhere in between them. The girls and I start to count down.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Zero!"

"Time is up! Please step away from your meal. We will give you two minutes to transport it from your table to the one sitting in front of us," I say, "Then we will judge. Your two minutes start… now."

 **Author's Note: WHO'S GOING TO WIN? Tell me in your review! Please review! Review, review, review!**


	8. The Grill Off Begins - Percy

**Author's Note: In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the fastest updater on the street. But, I will update as often as possible. Summer is coming, and I don't know how often I'll be able to update then, as well. BUT! I am taking meliketoread's suggestion and going to start answering reviews! If any of you have questions on anything, just review and I'll answer to the best of my ability- as long as they aren't too personal. :)**

 **meliketoread: I'm starting for you! I can't really change my updating schedule- which is nonexistent, I update when possible- because I'm busy. I'm so glad you like this story! No, you don't sound rude. Keep reviewing!**

 **Toby4138: We shall see… we shall see.**

 **Ink-Stained-Hands-Pen-Name: Once again- we shall see… we shall see.**

 **Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine. Except Perry. He is mine. I also have no idea how to judge food, so bear with my inexperience. :(**

 **Enjoy! Read and review!**

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Zero!" The girls yell. I feel pretty good about my meal. Hey- what if I open a restaurant? I mean, Annabeth and I totally could. She can handle the financials, marketing, and advertising. I can hire, fire, and make food! I've got to tell her this proposition later. Yes, later. Right now, it's judging time.

.Time is up! Please step away from your meal. We will give you two minutes to transport it from your table to the one sitting in front of us. Then we will judge. Your two minutes start… now," Annabeth declares. I quickly glance over all of my food. I can carry this plate in one hand and that in another. Okay. I grab my hamburger plate in my left hand and the plate with corn on the cobs in my right hand. I walk briskly and carefully over to the judges table and gently set them down. I run back to my table and grab the bowl of pasta salad and drop it off at the table.

"One minute left!" The rest of the guys run frantically back and forth. I grab my tray of fruit bowls and dash over to the table. I run back for the last time and grab the cake.

I place it on the table right before the girls call out, "Time!" All of us men dropped our last part of our meal on the table at the exact same time so you just heard one loud clatter.

"Did you have that planned? That was some amazing synchronization!" Thalia cries out, throwing her arms in the air. We all stare at her, breathing hard. Calypso looks at Thalia out of the corner of her eye strangely.

"Okay, Thalia. That was great," Calypso says with a hint of amusement in her voice. Thalia lowers her arms, ashamed.

"Frank!" Piper calls out, making him jump like a deer in headlights, "Show us where you put your meal." He advances a few steps to the table and motions to a corner. The judges take one of each piece of food: one hamburger, one grilled corn on the cob, one fruit bowl, one pasta salad, and one slice of cake. Frank made angel food cake. The girls cut each hamburger in half and examine the insides. They give each other looks that I suppose are 'girl-code' looks and us 'stupid boys' can't understand. They eat a bite of a hamburger, corn, and a spoonful of pasta salad. They take notes after each bite. They just study the fruit bowl, then scribble away on their sheets. They poke at the cake with their forks, then eat a bite. Frank is cowering behind us. I take a step back and place a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Hey, it's okay, man. It seems intense, but half the time they aren't even writing- they're just scribbling to make it look scary," I tell him. Why do you seem so surprised? I'm a good sport! Geez!

"Thank you, Frank. Excellent job. Jason!" Annabeth barks. Jason points to his food and they undergo the whole process all over again. Jason made a marble cake. The girls finish their eating and scribble-writing.

"Thanks, Jason. Great job. Nico!" Hazel yells like a military officer. They eat, judge, and scribble-write. Nico made a vanilla cake.

"Fantastic job! Leo!" Calypso cries out. Once again: eat, judge, scribble-write. Leo made a red velvet cake.

"Amazing! Last but not least, Percy!" Thalia exclaims. She sounds a bit weary. After they finish judging everything, including my chocolate cake, they all sit back and rub their temples.

"You guys stay outside while we go discuss," Annabeth says, passing a hand down her face. The judges push back their chairs and head inside. I fidget around. I scuff at the grass with my heel. The girls come back outside and resume their places.

"Okay. No one gets a prize. Just so you know," Piper says before they start. Leo, Frank, and Nico groan. Jason and I already knew this. "But! The winner gets bragging rights!"

"Alright. In fifth place, we have…," Thalia says, "Nico!" We all pat him on the back. Thalia gives Nico a peck on the cheek. He flushes.

"In fourth place… Frank!" Hazel adds on. Frank looks surprised that he isn't in last place. He seems to actually be a pretty good cook.

"And, in third… Jason!" Piper yells excitedly. Looks like she thinks her boyfriend needs an ego-lowering. Jason rolls his eyes at his beloved.

"Second place… Leo and Percy tied- for second and first!" My head snaps up. How dare that child tie with my master grilling skills? Leo is doing a happy dance. He looks like a four year old. Perry is running behind Leo, yipping at his heels. Leo screams in terror and sprints off. The group all watches him, chuckling. Nico and Frank share an evil look. Oh, no. They run after Perry, screaming bloody murder. Leo shrieks like a four year old girl. Geez, what's with Leo and being four years old? Jason joins the crowd and Piper face palms. The girls all shield their eyes, probably not wanting to witness a concussion in the head of Leo Valdez. Annabeth walks over to me.

"Good job, Seaweed Brain. Why don't you cook more often?" She gently kisses the tip of my nose. My eyes light up.

"Annabeth, we should open up a restaurant! You could all the stuff that is business and financial and all that fluff, and I can cook and hire and fire and- hey, that rhymes!" Annabeth chuckles and shakes her head.

"You really are a Seaweed Brain."

 **Author's Note: If you have any suggestions for where this story should go, tell me in a review! I'll try to fit it in, seeing as I'm running out of a plot here! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: HEY Y"ALL PLEASE READ THIS**

 **I'm soooooooooo sorry I didn't update for like FOREVER. Yes, I am willing to have an army of pitchforks chasing me as long as I'm not killed. Incentive: if you kill me, you won't get any more stories. You notice I didn't say updates. I have horrible news. I have lost interest in this story so I am going to finish this story in this chapter. BUT! I will start another Percabeth story soon… so follow me! I love you all and apologize again! Now let's get onto the story finale so I can hide behind this conveniently placed chair….**

Annabeth Chase's POV

My Seaweed Brain ties with Leo for first place. I can't say I wasn't surprised. I mean, he can cook dinner, but I've never seen him cook so… dedicatedly. Percy is making dinner from now on. I am honestly a horrible cook. Half of the time, the meals are burned and hardly edible.

Everyone eventually disperses after helping clean up. Percy goes to take Perry to a dog park. I collapse on the couch with a book needing some rest, knowing Percy will be worse when he doesn't have visitors. I read for around an hour and a half. I hear the door click open quietly and footsteps that are obviously trying to be quiet. I smile at Percy's attempts to surprise me. I go back to reading to pretend to not hear him. Perry's paws skid on the hardwood floor. I stifle a giggle.

"Perry! Shhh!" Percy whisper-yells. It is a miracle that I haven't broken out in laughter yet. I'm holding my breath underneath my book. I hear Percy "creep" into the room. I pretend to be absorbed in my book. Percy leans over me and it takes all my self control to keep looking at my book. I feel a breath as Percy opens his mouth to undoubtedly scream "boo" but I first put my book down and look at him with a raised eyebrow and a quirky smile. He looks at me with his jaw disconnected from the rest of his face. I giggle.

"You're really an idiot. And super loud. Work on your ninja skills if you are planning on scaring anyone anytime soon." Percy remains sitting, motionless.

"Annabeth…" he finally whines. I smile again. My boyfriend sometimes acts like a seven year old who got caught stealing candy. It's somehow very endearing.

"I had a surprise for you! And now I can't give it to you!"

"Just because I heard you doesn't mean you can't give me a surprise, Percy."

"Really?" I need to put this man back in grade school.

"Yes," I tell him, extremely exasperated. He smiles and reaches into his back pocket. Before he reveals anything, he gave a satisfied grin. Something about it completely throws me off and I look at him suspiciously. He laughs.

"I've dated you for three years. You don't think I would know you would hear us? You are genius and have the ears of a bat. You can hear a spider crawling on the ground." At the mention of a spider, I shudder. "Anyway, I stopped by the jewelry shop to pick this up." Percy took his hand out of his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. He has bought me necklaces that came in boxes like this, so, naturally, I am excited to see what he got this time. I got something very unexpected.

A ring.

Percy got down on one knee while I hold back the tears. I sit up on the couch and cover my mouth.

"Annabeth, you are the smartest woman I have ever met. You are also the kindest and most wonderful. You somehow agreed to put up with this stupid idiot for all these years, and I am so grateful for that. You are my everything. I know I don't deserve you, but I love you so much that my heart will explode if I don't ask you this question. Wise Girl, will you marry me?" Percy looks up at me with wide, terrified, gorgeous green eyes.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. Yes." He slips the ring onto my finger and kisses away my tears. I pull him closer and press my lips to his. He smiles into the kiss.

We obviously live happily ever after… well, as happily as you can live when you're a demigod. Percy and I now are married and cherishing every moment. We keep fighting together, he keeps me laughing, and I keep him learning. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **FINNNNNNNNNNNNN!**


End file.
